Proto Nemesis 170RD
Proto Nemesis (known as Prototype Nemesis in the Ultimate Bey Ta Stadium) is the prototype version of Diablo Nemesis. It was released with the Ultimate Bey Ta Stadium on October 23, 2011 in Japan. It was first owned by Pluto but is now owned by Rago. Overview Design Prototype Nemesis, as its name implies, it is a prototype of the currently unreleased Nemesis Beyblade. Although it cannot be disassembled, it features a Fusion Wheel that appears to look very sturdy and thick with a somewhat resemblence to the Gravity and Leone wheels. It appears to have skull like designs on it and will be silver in colour. It also does not appear to have a Face Bolt. The 4D bottom on Proto Nemesis is the 3rd tallest bottom , 2nd being TH170 (195 & 220) then 1st being 230. The gimmick on the 4D bottom is just a Height change from 170 to 195. You twist the tip to change the height, which is somewhat a XWD (Xtreme Wide Defence). It is transparent blue in colour. This beyblade never stops spinning in diffrent stadiums the special stadium is the only one that can make it stop. Ultimate Bey Ta Stadium The goal of the Ultimate Bey Ta Stadium is to deplete Prototype Nemesis' spin entirely. It never stops spinning. the Stadium has a spinning center, and Prototype Nemesis is placed on it. Once placed, the center will begin to spin and this Prototype Nemesis follows suit. When the Beyblade hits Prototype Nemesis, Prototype Nemesis will get sent out of the spinning center but then start to come back to it due to being attracted to it like a magnet. Prototype Nemesis will keep doing this until it stops spinning. Gallery S 9.jpg S 13-thumb-450x337-1092.jpg PrototypeNemesis.PNG PrototypeNemesis2.PNG PrototypeNemesis3.PNG PrototypeNemesis4.PNG ベイ太機能.jpeg 解説.jpg 1 ~1.JPG ProtoNemesis.PNG 133 6.jpg 133 5.jpg 133 3.jpg 133 1.jpg 136 4.jpg 136 2.jpg ProtoNemesis.PNG 138 5.jpg bey000.JPG Trivia *Proto is Greek for "earliest" which is quite fitting in that Proto Nemesis is essentially, an earlier version of Diablo Nemesis. *Despite being a bey used with an electronic stadium, Proto Nemesis can be spun with a normal Launcher. *Proto Nemesis can be modded to be interchangeable with other beys by unscrewing the tip ,taking the tip off and customizing just using the metal wheel. *Proto Nemesis is shown to be very strong as it easily beat Phantom Orion, Jade Jupiter, and Scythe Kronos. *It is said that it can not be held by a legend blader. Although when Bao tried to hold it Proto Nemisis blew him back against a wall. *Proto Nemisis' performance tip resembles WD. *Lagow appears to have complete control of Proto Nemesis. *It doesn't work very well with the Ultimate Bey Ta Stadium because when you put Proto Nemesis on the spinning disk, it spins for a while then goes of balance and the metal wheel touches the stadium floor. *Proto Nemesis's looks like it has a BD145 Spin Track and a WD Peformance Tip. Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:4D Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Metal Saga